Love in Moonlight
by Leysenk
Summary: Elesa Eckenback é uma adolescente de 17 anos que mora com 3 lobos em um chalé na floresta que competem para ganhar seu coração. Mas todos são uma escolha difícil. Quem será o escolhido? Cameron? Viktor? Ruprest?
1. Chapter 1

Dizem que o lobo é um símbolo de crueldade e sangue, uma peste indomável, um demônio que carrega o estandarte da morte. Onde ele mora não existe paz, apenas uma guerra onde o mal sai sempre vitorioso. Mas na verdade, tudo isso é uma mentira, pois o que eu vi no lobo é totalmente diferente. Eles são anjos presos no corpo de um predador, e por essas características físicas eles não são compreendidos e muito menos respeitados. Eu vi que o lobo é incrível em suas técnicas, um predador ágil, a encarnação da força e da eficácia.

Eu não sou nenhum lobo, sou apenas uma adolescente, mas sei de tudo isso porque vivos com eles. Meu nome é Elesa Eckenback, tenho dezessete anos e minha profissão é caçar animais e vende-los no vilarejo. Eu não dou a mínima para o que pensam de uma menina que vive em um simples chalé na floresta que mata animais para ganhar dinheiro, mas tenho desprezo para aqueles que criticam meus lobos.

Voltava da vila para a floresta indo ao encontro de minha família. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada pela floresta clara da luz da lua, parei em frente ao meu chalé e abri a porta, estava tudo escuro e vazio. Claro, é noite de lua cheia e meus meninos com certeza saíram para aproveitar essa linda noite.

Deixei meu arco e flechas jogados no sofá e fui na cozinha fazer algo para meus meninos comerem, mas felizmente vi a janta na mesa: frango frito com arroz e feijão. Foi muito fofo da parte deles cozinhar enquanto eu estava ausente. Como eu tinha comido no vilarejo e não estava com fome, guardei tudo no fogão. Depois de ter feito isso, fui ao meu quarto ler algo para me distrair enquanto meus meninos não estavam em casa. Procurei na prateleira um livro que me agradasse essa noite, fiquei em dúvida entre 'Alice no País das Maravilhas' e 'O Resgate do Tigre'.

"Hum... eu escolho..."

Eu estava decidindo quando um dedo tocou no livro 'O Resgate do Tigre'.

"Acho que este é melhor."

Me virei e sorri para o meu lobo preto de olhos azuis na forma humana. "Tudo bem. Obrigada, Viktor." Afaguei os cabelos negros de Viktor e ele empurrou sua cabeça na minha mãe, pedindo por mais.

Fui guardar o outro livro quando alguém o pegou da minha mão. Por um momento achei que fosse Viktor, mas quando virei, vi que era apenas Cameron, meu lobo marrom de olhos dourados.

"Não dê ouvido á ele, Alice tem mais aventuras."

"Mas 'O Resgate do Tigre' também tem aventuras." Disse de volta.

"Sim, mas aposto que nenhum personagem desse livro é tão engraçado quanto o Chapeleiro."

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem, meninos. Hoje vou ler este." Apontei para 'O Resgate do Tigre' na minha mão. "E amanhã eu leio Alice, que tal?"

Os dois balançaram a cabeça concordando e eu me sentei na cama de frente para eles, vendo-os se transformarem nas bestas que eu tanto amava.

"Então, vocês chegaram cedo. Na verdade, MUITO cedo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Vimos um lobo correndo em nossa floresta e ficamos preocupados com você."

Disse Viktor pela telepatia de lobo enquanto subia em cima da cama e passava seu focinho em minhas tranças loiras.

"Um lobo? Que estranho, nenhum lobo a não ser vocês passa por aqui. Tomara que ele só esteja de passagem." Eu disse preocupada.

"Eu também, não estou nem um pouco afim de matar alguém da minha própria espécie. Já estamos quase em extinção devido á matança desses desgraçados humanos. Se não fosse por eles, minha antiga matilha ainda estaria viva."

Eu acariciei a cabeça de Cameron que estava deitada em minhas pernas.

"Eu sei Cameron." Comecei a desfazer as tranças. "E pensar que eu daria o mundo para vocês terem suas famílias de volta."

"Família? Você é minha família, Elesa. Eu não conheci meus pais e nem minha matilha, eu era apenas um filhote recém nascido quando seus pais me encontraram. Eu não ligo para o que aconteceu com minha matilha."

Eu estava de acordo com Viktor. Eu nasci cinco meses antes dele e era impossível me lembrar da primeira vez que o vi.

Cameron riu sem emoção. "Minha matilha nunca me quis. Mas eu não ligo. Meu ex-alfa era um vira-lata. Me expulsou da matilha por sem querer não cumprir uma de suas ordens tolas. Mas se eu soubesse que iria te conhecer nesse dia, teria desobedecido suas ordens por mim mesmo e com muito prazer."

O que Cameron dizia isso com alegria, mas também podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos. Eu sabia que era uma dor que não podia ser esquecida, porque era a mesma dor que eu sentia quando me lembrava da morte dos meus pais.

"Que nota você daria a esse dia?" Perguntou Viktor.

"Nove seria bom." Concluiu Cameron depois de pensar.

"Por que nove? Foi porque eu encontrei você dormindo na chuva?" Perguntei olhando Cameron subir em cima da cama.

"Não. Porque quando cheguei aqui pela primeira vez vi que eu teria que dividir você com o abobado aqui." Cameron puxou o rabo de Viktor que latiu e saiu de perto do lobo marrom.

Mesmo Cameron sendo dois anos mais velho que eu, era mais criança que Viktor. Ele se aproximou do lobo negro mais uma vez para tentar pega-lo de novo.

"Ah, me deixe em paz, você é muito chato, vê se cresce. Acho que seu alfa expulsou você porque não aguentava mais ver essa sua cara."

O que parecia ser uma brincadeira infantil virou uma briga séria. Os dois começaram a ser morder e dar patadas no rosto do outro parecendo felinos.

"Ei! Se quiserem se matar, vão pra fora. Eu quero silêncio enquanto leio."

Eu peguei o livro e me deitei na cama tirando os sapatos. Os lobos apenas ficaram quietos e se acomodaram no meu lado. Viktor na esquerda e Cameron na direita.

Devorei um capítulo rapidamente e exclamei furiosa.

"O que? Como Ren pôde esquecer a Kelsey? Eles foram feitos um para o outro. Sequestrar e torturar Ren já foi muito ruim, mas Lokesh fazê-lo esquecer seu amor verdadeiro já é muita sacanagem. O que você acha disso, Viktor?"

Quando virei, vi Viktor dormindo. Eu suspirei. Fechei o livro deixando-o debaixo do meu travesseiro e me aconcheguei nas costas de Cameron enquanto abraçava o pescoço de Viktor.

Olhei para a lua e fechei os olhos, quando um uivo de lobo soou pela floresta. Eu fiquei com medo desse lobo, mas seu uivo era uma melodia nos meus ouvido que me ajudou a dormir. Adormeci com a luz da lua cheia brilhando sob mim e meus lobos e ouvindo o uivo harmonioso e misterioso que surgia da floresta.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ei, ei. Hoje serei seu parceiro, né?"

Soltei um suspiro, essa era a quarta vez que ele me pergunta isso.

"Não estou pensando em caçar hoje, Cameron. Temos comida o suficiente."

"Comida que os humanos do vilarejo venderam para você, estou com saudades de comer um bom cervo, os machos são os mais gostosos. Aposto que você perdeu sua astúcia na caça, afinal, faz quase um mês que não saímos pra uma boa caça e olha como estão seus braços, fracos que quase nem da mais pra ver nem sequer um músculo aqui."

Fechei o livro de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Com Cameron falando o tempo todo ao meu lado não dava para concentrar. Coloquei ele embaixo do sofá.

"Cameron, não perdi astúcia nenhuma, me lembro muito bem dos pontos fracos dos cervos, mas temos que dar um tempo e esperar eles se procriarem um poucos mais. Senão daqui a algum tempo você não vai mais ter cervos para comer."

"Vamos." Ele insistiu deitando a cabeça grande em meu colo. "Um cervo a menos no grupo não vai leva-los a extinção."

"Hoje não." Peguei uma almofada e bati devagar na cabeça de Cameron.

"Por favor, amor. Eu prometo que irei carregar a caça sozinho."

"Deixe ela em paz, Cameron. Ela não é obrigada a caçar quando você quer."

"Ninguém falou com você, Viktor. Afinal você nem sabe caçar direito."

Viktor levantou furiosamente do tapete que estava dormindo e mostrou as presas para Cameron.

"Escuta aqui, eu não estou ligando pelo que você pensa de mim na hora de uma caçada, mas você não pode ficar forçando a menina a fazer o que você quer."

Cameron tirou a cabeça do meu colo e rosnou para Viktor.

"Eu não estou forçando ninguém a fazer nada. Agora se você quiser se aparecer então vá lá pra fora que na floresta pelo menos existem vermes da sua espécie, fracote."

Eu levantei do sofá e fiquei entre eles.

"Calma, vocês dois. Cameron, eu sei que você é forte na hora da caça, mas você não precisa se gabar disso. E Viktor não é fraco, ele é mais rápido que você e se não fosse por ele, você nunca alcançaria a presa."

Cameron olhou para o lado.

"Tsk, eu já cacei muitas vezes sem ele."

"Sim, quando você ainda estava com aquela matilha que abandonou você no meio do nada como se fosse lixo para eles."

"Viktor!"

Esse era um assunto que nunca teríamos que conversar perto de Cameron, ele era sensível demais quando lembrava do passado.

Sem pensar, Cameron pulou em cima de Viktor se preparando para mordê-lo, mas Viktor se esquivou rapidamente fazendo Cameron morder uns troncos grossos que estava atrás dele que eu usava para colocar fogo na fornalha. Cameron apertou suas mandíbulas partindo o grande tronco ao meio. Ele tinha muita força na boca. Se Viktor não tivesse saído do lugar, ele o partiria no meio.

"Chega, Cameron! E você." Apontei para Viktor ao meu lado. "Controle-se."

"Ah, que se dane. Eu não quero ter que aturar vocês, eu vou sair daqui."

Cameron se metarmofoseou na forma humana e subiu as escadas do segundo andar que iam direto para meu quarto.

"Quer saber? Chega! Eu vou caçar."

Cameron parou no meio do caminho. "Agora que você decide isso? Que seja, vamos caçar o que?"

"Eu irei caçar a primeira criatura que eu ver, e sozinha."

"E-espera, sozinha?"

"Isso mesmo, Cameron."

"E como eu vou saber se você vai ficar bem?"

"Você e Viktor não precisam saber de nada. A vida é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser."

Não dei tempo para Viktor e Cameron responderem e fechei a porta com força, peguei meu arco e flechas que estavam na cadeira da varanda e corri em direção á floresta.

_Idiotas. Cães imbecís. Quando irão se acertar? Quanto tempo vou ter que aguentar essa trégua?_

Eu fui para as cachoeiras do norte. Onde tinha água, tinha animais. Quem sabe eu tenha sorte e encontre um rebanho de cervos. Chegando lá vi que não tinha nada, sentei em uma pedra e olhei para a grama na esperança de que algum cervo aparecesse entre as árvores. Aproveitei o tempo para examinar as minhas flechas. Quando acabei bati minhas mãos na cara.

_Merda, peguei as piores e uma delas estava quebrada._

Olhei para cima.

_O céu está nublado e as nuvens estão escuras. Belo dia para sair. Malditos Cameron e Viktor._

Iria chover em breve, eu podia sentir isso. Me levantei da pedra e alguns pingos de chuva caíram em minha cabeça, mas eu não iria voltar pra casa, não sem nada nas mãos, iria caçar nem que fosse um coelho magro. Sendo assim, corri em direção á floresta, pensando onde eu iria ficar para esperar a chuva passar.

_Já sei, a caverna._

Era isso, quando meus pais ainda eram vivos, Viktor e eu achamos uma pequena caverna abandonada e fizemos dela nosso lugar secreto. Lá tem algumas flechas boas, incluindo comida que eu deixei lá dois dias atrás. Chegando lá, vi um pequeno rochedo camuflado com vários cipós. Era o lugar ideal para passar a manhã.

Entrei rapidamente. A chuva já estava forte. Acendi uma vela que encontrei e troquei as flechas ruins pelas boas. Achei alguns hambúrgueres que Cameron tinha feito e apaguei a luz, ela podia atrair animais selvagens, como um urso. Eu podia matar facilmente um urso, pois sabia os pontos que podia matar um na primeira flechada, isso se ele estivesse em modo defesa, sobre duas patas ao invés de quatro.

Sentei em um canto no fundo da caverna e comecei a comer um hambúrguer. Quando terminei me virei para guardar os outros hambúrgueres que sobraram e senti um focinho molhado cutucando e cheirando meus ombros. No momento levei um susto, mas pelo cheiro me toquei de quem era. Eu sorri.

"É só você."

Eu sabia que era o Cameron, Viktor não tomava banho há três dias e estava fedendo, Cameron mesmo molhado cheirava melhor do que ele.

"Então você se arrependeu e veio me pedir desculpas?"

Ele passou o focinho na minha bochecha.

"Ei, pare com isso." Eu ri e comecei acariciar o focinho dele.

Eu fechei os olhos, me virei e abracei o pescoço dele. Ele recuou um pouco, mas depois relaxou.

"Eu não consigo me zangar com você, você é muito importante para mim."

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou imóvel e calado.

"Eu entendo se você não quer dizer nada, mas eu perdoo você."

Ele se metamorfoseou e eu tive que ficar de joelhos para manter meus braços no pescoço dele.

"Eu te amo. Te amo hoje, te amo amanhã e te amo para sempre."

Eu ri com a minha frase e puxei seu rosto para perto do meu e o beijei. Não era o meu primeiro beijo, mas era o primeiro com Cameron. Ele pulou de surpresa, mas ficou imóvel. Empurrei minha língua na sua boca até colidir com a dele e o puxei mais perto. O que era segundos parecia ser horas, mas eu não me importava com o tempo. Eu deixei um olho semi aberto par ver sua expressão. Ele parecia relaxado e aqueles lindos olhos verdes também estavam semi abertos.

_Olhos verdes?_

Congelei e abri os olhos completamente. Aquele homem não era o Cameron. Surpresa quebrei o beijo e o empurrei para longe de mim.

"Mas que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Q-q-quem é você? E o que está fazendo aqui? Como me encontrou? Como entrou aqui?"

"Ei, se acalme. Eu senti o cheiro de comida e vim ver de perto. Mas vejo que uma fêmea chegou primeiro. Uma fêmea que diz que me ama e no outro momento me empurra rudemente."

"Cale a boca! Eu pensei que era meu lobo que estava aqui."

"O que? Tem outros da nossa espécie? Eu pensei que éramos os únicos aqui."

"Não, tem mais dois. Mas briguei com eles e agora estou sozinha por um tempo."

"hum, então você me confundiu com um de seus companheiros."

"Sim, agora vá embora. Preciso de um tempo sozinha para pensar no que vou dizer á eles."

Me inclinei e comecei a empurra-lo.

"Ei, isso não é justo, me deixe ficar aqui até a chuva passar, você me deve essa, afinal você roubou meu primeiro beijo."

Rangi os dentes.

"Não!"

"Por favor, não sabe como é ficar na chuva? E está muito frio."

"Tudo bem. Até a chuva passar."

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu.

Ele se matamorfoseou em um lobo branco. Eu não podia negar, ele era lindo. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e olhou para mim.

"Você não vai se transformar?"

Eu olhei para meu colo. "Não sou um lobo, apenas vivo com dois deles."

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes.

"Uma fêmea humana?"

"Não fique assustado ou nervoso, não sou igual a eles."

"Não é isso." Ele riu. "Só estou surpreso que meu primeiro beijo foi com uma humana."

"Dá pra esquecer isso? Afinal nem sei o seu nome."

Ele olhou em meus olhos.

"Meu nome é Ruprest."


	3. Chapter 3

"Meu nome é Ruprest."

"Ruprest? É um nome meio estranho."

"Sim, sim, eu já ouvi isso uma vez." Ele bufou. "E o seu? É tão estranho quanto o meu?"

"Depende de como você vai achar. Elesa soa estranho pra você?"

Ele parou e pensou um pouco. "Hum, na verdade ele é bonito."

Eu me encostei na parede e fechei os olhos.

"Então... Ruprest. O que um lobo solitário faz no meu território?" Perguntei sem abrir os olhos.

Ele hesitou. "Er... é pessoal."

"Hum, entendo. Você tem sorte de eu não ser agressiva. Minha família e eu não aceitamos forasteiros."

"Eu sinto muito, vou sair quando a chuva passar. Não irei incomodar."

"Tudo bem rapaz, pode demorar o tempo que for preciso."

"Tudo bem." Ele deitou a cabeça em suas patas. "Como vamos passar o tempo aqui?"

"Hum, você já ouviu a história de sua origem?"

"Nunca, eu não tenho contato com nenhum da minha espécie, então não tenho como saber."

"Ahn, sei como é. As vezes penso como é triste ser um lobo solitário, você não tem ninguém, e ficar sozinho é meio depressivo. É por isso que um dia eu quero encontrar um parceiro, ter um filhote e fazer a minha própria matilha."

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou em confusão.

"Parceiro? Filhote? Matilha? Para uma humana você fala como uma loba."

Eu abri os olhos. "Ah, é um hábito." Mudei de assunto rapidamente. "Enfim, você quer ouvir a história da sua origem?"

Ele pareceu se desanimar, não tendo opção ele concordou. "Tudo bem, vá em frente."

"Bem, quando os lobos chegaram a esse mundo, eram lobos comuns, lobos irracionais. Mas quando uivaram para a lua cheia pela primeira vez, a lua brilhou mais do que o normal e concedeu aos lobos a 'Benção' que os permitiu se transformar e pensar como humanos. Esses lobos são como você e meus companheiros, são lobos 'tocados pela lua'.

Pela sua expressão ele estava entediado, mas mesmo assim continuei.

"Muitos lobos com a 'Benção' se espalharam pelo mundo e com sua habilidade de transformação, começaram a se procriar com os humanos."

Ruprest sentou rapidamente surpreso.

"Lobos se procriando com seres humanos? Isso é impossível."

Ele parecia mais interessado agora.

"É o que está na lenda. Os filhos dos predadores com os humanos são chamados de 'Transfiguradores'. Esse tipo de espécie não precisava da 'Benção da Lua para se transformar. Pois tinham o sangue de lobo correndo em suas veias."

"Só um lobo muito burro para se procriar com um ser tão cruel. Continue."

"Bom, isso é o mais longe que eu sei."

"Mas a história tem continuidade, não tem?"

"Eu disse que eu não sei, rapaz."

Ele relaxou. Antes ele parecia eufórico com essa história.

"E você acredita?" Ele me perguntou.

"Na 'Benção da Lua'? Sim."

"Não. Na possibilidade dos lobos se procriarem com os humanos."

"Não, eu acho que essa parte foi inventada, mas nunca se sabe."

"Eu nunca acasalaria com uma humana, muito menos ter um... transfigurador com ela."

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Se você diz."

Ele me olhou sério. "Você sabe muito. Tem certeza de que você não é uma loba?"

"E se eu for? Não irá fazer diferença pra você já que não vai ficar muito tempo aqui."

"É que eu estou procurando uma fêmea já faz quatro anos."

"Sério? Nossa, é muito tempo. Eu sinto muito, Ruprest."

Ele se transformou em humano e se aproximou.

"Mas me diga. Se você fosse um lobo, você viria comigo?"

_Ele está brincando, certo?_

"O que? Não."

"Relaxe, eu sei que você deve gostar da sua família, mas você não disse que queria encontrar um parceiro e ter um filhote?"

"Com alguém que eu ame."

"E se eu desse tudo o que você quer?"

Eu olhei para fora da caverna. A chuva já tinha diminuído, foi a minha salvação.

"Ah, a chuva parou um pouco. Acabou o recreio, foi um prazer te conhecer e até algum dia, Ruprest."

_Ou até nunca mais._

"E-espera, isso é um adeus? V-você nem me disse o que você é."

"Sou humana, agora tenho que caçar para meus lobos."

Peguei meu arco e as melhores flechas que tinha separado.

"Mentira, nenhum humano cresce com lobos em uma floresta."

"**Eles **cresceram comigo, mas em um chalé."

"Mesmo assim, eles não teriam deixado você viva."

"Eles não fariam isso, sou a matilha deles, a verdadeira família que vive no coração deles."

"Você não fala como um humano normal, você está me deixando confuso."

"Apenas vá embora, Ruprest. Eu ainda preciso caçar para os meus meninos."

Ele ficou agitado.

"Espere, me deixe caçar com você, vamos formar uma dupla, todo caçador precisa de seu ajudante, certo?"

Ele se transformou em lobo e esfregou a cabeça em meu estômago abanando o rabo.

"Por favor." Ele implorou.

Empurrei a cabeça dele de leve.

"Sou do tipo que caça sozinha."

"E-então me deixe ver como você caça, para uma fêmea selvagem, você não tem o corpo para caçar sozinha. Você parece muito... frágil."

Ele riu maliciosamente me provocando. Apertei firmemente uma flecha.

"Isso é um desafio?"

Ele se metamorfoseou na forma humana e me encarou de perto.

"Talvez seja."

Agora ele atingiu meus limites. Ninguém me desafia, ainda por cima no meu território.

"Fique atrás de mim, lobo. E não me atrapalhe."

Não dei tempo para ele falar e saí na frente.

Voltei para o local da cachoeira. Me abaixei, chequei a grama e vi uma pegada. Parecia que um cervo passou aqui enquanto eu estava na caverna. Macho pela grande pegada. olhei para onde as pegadas iam.

_Ele parece ter ido dentro da floresta._

"Consegue correr sem fazer barulho?" Perguntei ao Ruprest sem tirar os olhos da floresta.

"Claro."

Cruzei o rio, no lado mais raso da cachoeira e entrei na floresta com Ruprest.

As pegadas iam sumindo por causa da chuva que começava a cair novamente, eu tinha que me apressar. Comecei a correr seguindo as pegadas, as vezes eu tinha que parar para encontrar o caminho corto, pois as pegadas se dividiam em caminho diferentes.

"Transforme-se em humano. Devemos estar perto e ele pode sentir seu cheiro de lobo."

"Certo, vou manter á distância."

Ele se transformou e se afastou quatro metros. Seguimos em frente, Não demorou muito até eu sentir o fedor do cervo. Eu dei alguns passos e finalmente vi um par de galhos gigantes poucos metros á minha frente. Abaixei rapidamente e fiz um sinal para que Ruprest ficasse no lugar. Fiquei entre os arbustos rezando mentalmente que ele não fosse tão forte para me atacar ou rápido para fugir. Pois o animal era enorme, tinha cerca de dois metros e claro que era um alce, a maior raça dos cervídeos. Peguei uma flecha e apontei para a perna traseira. Um animal que mal pode andar terá dificuldades para lutar ou fugir. Ele estava andando lentamente, o que foi bom para poder mirar. Soltei a flecha e acertou bem onde eu queria, eu aproveitei e saí dos arbustos enquanto o animal se contorcia de dor. Fiquei dois metros e meio longe dele e atirei outra flecha, mas dessa vez, ele se virou para mim e ela bateu em seu galho que agora estava em minha direção. Ele correu até mim cambaleando, pois ainda tinha três pernas funcionando perfeitamente. Eu corri para outro lado, mas parte de sua galhada bateu no meu braço esquerdo antes dele tropeçar por causa da sua perna ferida, eu gemi de dor, mas a ferida no meu braço não era tão grave, porém eu não podia mais atirar uma flecha porque estava doendo muito.

"Elesa!"

Ruprest estava inquieto. Ele saiu dos arbustos vindo em minha direção.

"Não se aproxime! Ele é minha caça!" Gritei fazendo Ruprest permanecer onde estava.

O alce já estava se preparando para me atacar novamente, enquanto ele levantava, eu me lembrei das lições de caçada do Viktor. Me encostei em uma árvore, peguei duas flechas e deixei que o alce corresse em minha direção. Quando ele estava no meio do caminho, eu mirei e joguei meu arco no rosto do animal, atordoando-o temporariamente enquanto eu saia do lugar e ele bateu sua galhada na árvore. No mesmo momento eu subi rapidamente no lombo do animal e com as flechas comecei a perfurar suas costas. O animal começou a correr descontroladamente, mas não podia fazer nada comigo em suas costas e não aguentou muito tempo, logo ele caiu e eu me joguei para trás para ele não cair em cima de uma das minhas pernas. Me levantei e o matei rapidamente, tirando o sofrimento dele. Exausta eu me sentei no chão e ouvi uma voz gritando meu nome.

"Elesa!"

Ruprest correu em minha direção e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Você foi incrível."

"Você viu? É isso que acontece quando..."

Ele me cortou

"Você está machucada!" Olhei para meu braço esquerdo, tinha alguns arranhões sangrando, mas eu iria ficar bem.

"Deixe eu cuidar disso, afinal foi eu quem meteu você nisso." Ele disse.

Ele se aproximou e começou a lamber minhas feridas. Eu gemi um pouco de dor.

"Desculpe, você vai melhorar."

Dessa vez ele lambeu mais suavemente. Comecei a acariciar o cabelo dele e isso o incentivou a continuar.

"T-tudo bem, acho que está melhor agora, obrigada, Ruprest."

Ele me ajudou a levantar e me entregou o arco.

"Então, lobo, acabei com suas dúvidas?"

"Completamente. Agora eu tenho certeza que você é uma loba."

_Oh, meu Deus. Ainda não caiu a ficha?_

"E por que você acha isso?"

"Nenhum humano iria matar aquele cervo em um combate corpo a corpo como você fez enquanto não podia mais usar o arco, um alce de dois metros ainda por cima. Só os lobos fazem isso. E você deu um jeito de se safar quando ele quase te pegou naquela árvore. E... quando você caçava, me lembrava um lobo caçando."

Eu suspirei.

"Não se iluda, aguente a verdade, eu **sou** humana. Eu fui criada com os lobos, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma também."

"Elesa, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você no passado, mas se não quiser nunca mais se transformar em um lobo eu irei aceitar. Você não precisa mentir para mim, afinal, você já provou mais do que devia provar."

Ele olhou para o alce.

"Já vi que nada do que eu falar vai convencer você, não é? De qualquer forma, eu tenho que voltar pra casa. Meus meninos estão me esperando, e você pode ficar com a caça, se quiser."

"Elesa, espere! Venha comigo." Ele correu e ficou na minha frente. "Eu não encontrei nenhuma fêmea por quatro anos, e sempre quis uma que fosse forte, rápida e inteligente. Você é a fêmea perfeita. Por favor, Elesa, por favor, seja minha parceira."

"Ruprest..." Eu o abracei. "Se eu fizer o que você quer, não irá mudar nada. Um dia você irá perceber quem eu sou de verdade, vai se decepcionar e vai se arrepender de ter me escolhido."

"Você acha que eu sou esse tipo de lobo? Acha que eu me cansaria de você só porque você não foi aquilo que eu desejei?"

Eu o larguei. "Não. Eu só quero que você não desista de encontrar o que procura só porque ainda não encontrou, tudo tem seu tempo. E se ela recusar, ela não te merece, eu vi que você é um lobo bonito, gentil e otimista e eu tenho fé em você."

Assim eu segui em frente, mas o lobo branco não me seguiu. Eu sabia que iria sentir falta dele por aqui. Quando eu estava longe eu me virei e olhei para trás, ele já havia se transformado na linda besta branca. Eu pensei que quando eu olhasse para ele, ele iria correr até mim, mas o lobo branco de olhos verdes permaneceu no lugar. Seu rosto estava suave e sério, mas na verdade ele estava...

_**...FELIZ.**_


End file.
